Fantasy Life
by rinimt
Summary: FFVI/FFIX  More eventually  OCs. This is basically a rewrite of my old story, "The Life of Erin Tribal". I have change the name  Temporary for now until I figure out a better title, or I'll stick with this... I don't know yet . Please R&R!


Fantasy Life

* * *

A/N: It's been ages since I've written anything. Ages. I've also gone through a lot of changes since I last wrote a single thing as well. For now, I have decided I'm going to do a complete rewrite on my old major story (That never did get finished) that is also available on this site: "The Life of Erin Tribal". I'm hoping in a rewrite, I can make the story even better (especially since I started this story when I was barely a teenager, and am now an adult). I don't know how it will go, but I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this. Feel free to read the old version as well. Who knows? I might just go back to it... someday.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my original characters. All Final Fantasy characters and worlds are property of Square-Enix.

* * *

January 27, 1989. A day that would begin the change of many lives in many worlds. A day that should've been completely normal. A day that could've changes many lives very differently.

Three genomes were born this day, each with a different power and yet the same power. They would be dubbed as "triplets" to most people, which wasn't far from the truth. Two girls, one boy. Their original purpose? To take over the process of making Gaia into Terra. That's what the thought was when they were first created.

However, things didn't go as planned.

The youngest, Harry Lee Tribal, was built to be a fighter. He was not as well versed in magic as previous Genomes were... No. Previous "Angel's of Death". The last male to ever be created for this purpose, and the first male to be made in 6 years. 6 years since their creator had lost him... He thanked himself that he had been able to make these in time, so that they could take over when his oldest Angel of Death's time was up.

Then there was the middle one, Relm May Tribal. She was built to be well versed in the art of black magic. Normally, he didn't split their powers like this. However after his first failure, then losing the last one who was not as magically adept, he felt it needed. Built to work hand-in-hand with the oldest of the three, her powers were partially locked until the time came. Until they were most needed.

That is not the main focus of this story however. The main focus of this story is based off the oldest. Erin Marie Tribal. Best versed in the art of white magic, however unknowingly he'd also given her the power to be an excellent fighter. One could speculate this was to make her compatible with working with the youngest of the three, but no one could ever say for sure. Not even her.

Garland was proud of these three creations. They would serve him until the time came to get rid of the broken Genome. Yes, he was always troublesome. Garland blamed the broken Genome on the loss of his creation six years ago, Zidane. Zidane had been lost to the world of Gaia. The world meant to be destroyed. He would not let Kuja get ahold of these three...

Little did he know he was going to be proved wrong.

* * *

The first to be lost was Harry. Barely a few months after the three had been created, Kuja took the young boy away to Gaia. The boy would live there until the time came to destroy that world. Though only a few years later, he realized a flaw in his plan. Kuja had taken the boy to the place Zidane was living. Stealing the boy away again, he brought him to a completely new world, where he ended up in the hands of two airship pilots. His hope was that this boy would never return to Gaia.

That was his first mistake.

* * *

It was just a few months after the youngest boy went missing that the second of the three vanished from Garland's grasp. Kuja stole away Relm, unsure of what to do with her. Without the other mage there, she would be powerless. She would just be a simple genome, unable to do anything. Feeling this was enough, he brought her to the care of a train robber. It was shortly after this that the girl fell into the care of an aging mage in the village of Thamasa, as the man could no longer care for her. Kuja, however, was completely oblivious to this adjustment. He had bigger things to take care of...

* * *

Garland was now suspicious. Two of his three precious new Genomes went missing at such a young age. This caused him to keep an extra eye on the remaining one. It worked too, if only for a few years. The young girl, unknowing of her powers, grew up among her fellow Genomes on Terra. At least until the age of four. It was then that Kuja finally made his move, in the moment that Garland had let go of his gaze on her.

She was to be brought to Alexandria, where he would begin brewing another plan. After delivering her to the steps of the castle, he began researching the castle. The queen and king here had another young daughter, and the king's health had been failing in the recent months. This, he thought, was perfect. If he could squeeze his way in and speed the process, he could control the queen...

He could also control Erin as she grew up.

* * *

January, 1995.

In the past year, the king had passed away due to seemingly natural causes. A new man was lurking around the castle, always speaking with the queen. Erin, now six years old, was growing up to be a bright young girl. She was a princess, had the best tutoring, and the best sister she could ever ask for. Her memory was fuzzy though. She couldn't remember anything from before her fifth birthday.

This day she had been told was to be a special day. Well, that's what she had thought when she was told she was to meet with her mother by noon. Staring at the floor, she wondered what it could be about. No one ever really told her much. No one ever told her why she had a tail, and why she was always forced to 'not show it'. The mysterious man had been the one who told her how to hide it from public eyes. That was one day she wishes she could forget...

"Princess?"

The voice belonged to the general of the Alexandrian troops. Looking up at Beatrix she nodded and got up from where she'd been sitting. Without another word, the general led her to the queen's chambers. She could have gone herself, having memorized almost every route in the castle in her spare time, but they were insistant about her being escorted.

"Very good Beatrix, you are dismissed."

They were already in the queen's chambers. She should have remembered it was such a short path. Erin looked up at the queen, and then over at the man beside her. He grinned at her as she looked back at the queen.

"You wished to see me, mother?" Erin questioned.

"Yes. Kuja and I have decided that you should go on a trip. Alone. That this might help you be better behaved. You are to leave immediately. Kuja shall escort you to the transport."

'Better behaved?' she wondered. Wasn't she always being praised by her teachers that she was one of the most well behaved students they'd ever had? Before Kuja could grab her arm to escort her out, she asked one more question. "Where am I going?"

"Far away from here."

That was the last thing she heard before the man dragged her out of the room. He stared at her, not saying a word. She hated how forceful he always was with her. Letting go of her arm, he led her outside the castle and to the back lawn. What looked like a large airship was sitting there, and it looked almost not of this world.

"Get on." That was definitely an order. She stared up at him as he pointed towards the ship. "I said get on you little brat, before I make you got on." A glimpse of a magical energy emitted from his body, and she decided to not even question his word. Erin ran on board and the doors closed immediately behind her. Looking around, this ship was of a different design than what she had read about in books. There was simply rows of seats extending all the way to the back, and at the front was a solitary driver who didn't even look at her.

Sitting down on one of the seats, she stared out the window. The ship was already in motion and Alexandria was becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. In the blink of an eye it was gone, and she could no longer even see any familiar landmarks. The world from what she could see became darker, with a huge towering building in the distance. The ship came to a stop and the doors opened at the front. Erin didn't say anything to the driver as she got up and walked back outside.

Under her feet the ground was completely metal, or what she thought to be metal. It was another thing she'd only read about in books, but had heard they had something like this in Lindblum. A few feet in front of her, a woman was standing there looking around. Erin judged by this persons clothes that they held a similar rank to Beatrix. Looking around as well, there was no one else in this place. 'Maybe because it looks like its nighttime. Where in the world am I? This can't be Lindblum. No, this is somewhere completely different... Am I on a different world? Is that even possible?'

The woman in front of her sighed, and then looked over at Erin. Erin looked up at her and could tell this woman had a curious look on her face as she was walking towards the girl.

"Are you lost little one? Or perhaps, are you this new recruit I was told to watch for from a far away place? Is your name Erin?"

'Wow, so many questions... Recruit? What was she talking about?' Shrugging, she replied, "I guess I am lost, ma'am, and my name is Erin... Though I'm not sure what you mean by recruit?"

"They keep getting younger and younger don't they..." She shook her head, almost as if she was disgusted by the thought. "I guess you weren't filled in then. My name is Celes Chere. I am a General to the Emperor here in Vector. I was told you were my newest recruit, but you barely look to be even six years old..."

"I was told almost nothing as I left, General. I'm completely lost as to what is happening."

"That's okay. Let's go inside and speak with the Emperor so that we can get you a room. Maybe you'll be able to be in the same room as the other girl I've been training. She doesn't have much of her memory, but she is a genious when it comes to magic. I've never seen anyone like her!"

As the General spoke, she led Erin through a door and down a long hallway. At the top of a flight of stairs was another door, which as the General pushed open Erin could see that this was very similiar to her mothers room.

"Emperor Gestahl! I have brought my newest recruit to you to be booked in."

"Thank you, General Chere. You are most kind. Bring her to that little witches room. That should be suitable from what I've heard." Erin studied this Emperor, trying to discern anything notable about him. He seemed extremely old, though very wise. Looking over his shoulders, she saw two more men back there, whom she guesses were more Generals. The one on the right looked very put together and strong, though he had a gentle look about him. The one of the left looked way different though, sporting a lot of make-up and a more joking look.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Celes saluted the Emperor and led Erin back out of the room and through a bunch of new corridors. Finally, they stopped infront of a door that looked very much like the rest. The General opened the door, and inside was a girl sitting on a bed, staring at the door. Erin thought she looked to be around her sisters age. "Erin, I'd like to introduce you to Terra. Terra, this is Erin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Terra," Erin bowed to the girl, who just gave her a weak smile back. Curious, she was about to ask something, but was interrupted by Celes.

"It's getting late, so we should probably call it a night. Your bed is over there Erin. In the morning we'll go over the procedures around here, and get you more acquianted. Well, good night you two."

Celes left the room, leaving the two alone in the poorly lit place. Not wanting to say another word, she just went over to her bed and stared back at the woman.

"I hope we can become friends, Terra," Erin smiled.

Terra nodded. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess that's a start... We'll see how this goes and hopefully I didn't completely lose everyone along the way in this chapter! Like I said, it's been ages since I've written anything. I hope that this goes well (And that I actually stick to it this time! I'll try, it's all a matter of inspiration... Something I have lacked for a long time). Thank you for reading this, and I hope you will leave some sort of feedback.


End file.
